


"I Won't Leave You Behind"

by GODESTof3WORLDS



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt Allura (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Lotor comes back, Missions Gone Wrong, Not Beta Read, Quote Challenge, Season 8, We Die Like Men, could be platonic or romatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODESTof3WORLDS/pseuds/GODESTof3WORLDS
Summary: There is no such thing as an easy mission for being a Defender of the Universe. There is also no such things as a bad guy dying once and staying dead.orFor all those Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984) fans, you know that one episode where Keith got slashed by Lotor trying to protect Allura? This is it, Legendary Defender style. Or I mean I tried to at least.
Relationships: Allura & Keith (Voltron), Allura/Keith (Voltron)
Series: Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169117
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fan Fiction Library (Discord) Challenge #1: 20 Prompts





	"I Won't Leave You Behind"

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea on what to write for this quote, but then I saw an episode from the 1984 version of Voltron and it inspired this. It kind of got away from me a little... Woops.  
> Any who, enjoy!

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Apparently, the universe loves making things very complicated because through all my time defending the universe, there was never an ‘easy mission’. We were just getting some material when Lotor, who I thought we left at the quintessence field, came out of nowhere and started to attack us.

It was only the princess and I on this mission, the others completing other tasks. The blue and black lions, other than yellow, were the biggest of the lions, meaning they could hold more items, which is exactly what we needed for the mission. Sadly, we parked them farther away from us since they wouldn’t be able to fit, and now we’re paying the price, by running through the canyons of planet  Suphater .

“Keith! How much farther from the lions are we?” Allura asked as we continue to run, and dodge the lasers that Lotor were firing at us.

I looked down at the  holo map on my right arm, “4.6 miles left,” I shouted as I veer to the left to dodge an incoming laser.

“You can run!” Lotor shouts, “But you won’t survive,” and then I hear his steps slow to a stop.

I look behind just as Allura did and see him take out an explosive.

“Allura look out!” I shout as Lotor throws it, the explosive aiming clearly for Allura. I throw myself at her, covering her as we roll away from the explosive itself, but when it hits the ground, the power of the explosive makes us fly into the canyon wall, I took the brunt of the impact, my back hitting the rock wall while Allura was pressed  against my front.

We slumped down, falling on our sides that resulted in our twin groans of pain. I took in a deep breath, hearing something what sounded like steps coming closer to us. I opened my eyes, squinting through the light that seemed to be beaming down on us, and raised my head that felt like it was filled with led. I looked around until my eyes landed on a silhouette. 

I squinted, trying to make my vision clearer, but all I saw was a purple blob that seemed to be coming closer. Purple blob. The only thing purple could have been...

Lotor. 

I raise my head again, and this time, I see Lotor coming closer with a wicked smirk. I looked to my left and saw that Allura was trying to get up, but she was failing. The explosive must have taken a lot out us, because my body feels like it’s been filled with led. My head falls back to the ground.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, before I start to push up from the ground. Everything burns. Not like a fire is erupting throughout my body, but instead the burn that you feel when you work out too much and you’re about to collapse. The problem is that I can’t collapse, I can’t give up because our lives on the line. So, with all my might, I push up until I'm in a squat like position. 

I summon my paladin blade, and I grab my Marmora blade and extend it to all its glory. I take a quick glance over to Allura who’s only an arm’s length away from me and see that she is laying on the ground on her stomach, but she still seems aware, and she’s staring right at me.

“ Ke’th ?” she croaks.

“Yeah Allura?” I  quickly look over to Lotor before I return my gaze back to the princess.

“I  th’nk there was  po’son ‘n the gas,” she concludes, and I nod my head. It will make the most sense. 

“yeah, but I'm pretty sure it’s affects doesn’t last too long or it’s weak, I'm already up, kind of,” I murmur the last two words to myself before I push myself onto the balls of feet and stand. I bend my knees a little, lean a little to the canyon wall, and glare at Lotor who evilly smirks at me.

“Well, the half breed paladin, the one who left his team, then comes back to become a hero,” Lotor then claps as he snickers. I just glare harder at him.

“How did you come back?” I growl out my question, making sure I watch his every move.

“ Oh you know, I was there, then I was someplace else, and now I'm here to kill  _ you _ ,” Lotor then grabbed a sword from his side and turned it on, making it look like a laser sword, “If you would have stayed away, stayed with your mother and that  Altean , I could have been able to stay with Allura, stayed with Voltron and still be the emperor of the  Galran Empire,” the white haired man just shook his head before he looked up at me with pure hatred glaring at me, “Now, I must kill you and take back what you stolen,” and he lunged.

I pushed myself away from the canyon wall, away from Allura, and into a roll before I jumped up and got into a fighting stance. Lotor hit the spot where my head was before there was a low growl and the prince looked at me. His yellow eyes were glaring at me, his eyes glowing into a harsh orange color that seemed to have quintessence dancing from the corner of his eyes.

“You heal fast from the poison,” Lotor smirks as he turns around and gets in position again, “It must be your Galran blood,”

“What does the poison attack?” I ask as we start circling each other.

“ Altean blood mostly, but it does effect humans a little as well,” he shrugs.

“Why isn’t it effecting you?” I quirk an eyebrow at the prince. We stopped moving, just staring at each other across the six feet difference between us.

“Because I am already corrupted with the strongest substance in the universe, that poison is nothing compared to what I am filled with already,” and he lunges and starts to attack,  immediately putting me on defense.

My body is still feeling a little heavy, but it does seem that the poison is leaving my body. The prince raises his sword above his head and tries to force it down where my neck is, but I put my swords in an ‘X’ shape and grunt under the force of it. I hear a grunt from Lotor, and when I look at his face, his eyes are bright orange now and more quintessence seems to be sparking from his eyes. That's when I start to feel more pressure, almost too much for my weakening body to handle.

“You are strong,” Lotor comments, “it will be fun killing you and seeing your strength leave your body slowly,” Lotor sneers as I feel more weight above me.

I can feel my arms shaking. I know I won’t be able to handle much more of this, I know I can’t unless I do something. So, I grunt a little before I find the right positioning of my feet, feeling the heat from the sword only a  little way away from my head, making me think of the cloning facility...

And I spring up and throw back the stumbling prince away from me. I see my sight narrow onto the white haired  Galran before I start to take the offensive. I run up to him and slash down with my paladin sword, using the momentum to allow me to spin and do a reverse jump round kick, hitting him in the head. I stand straight as I take a quick breath before I attack down as the prince still seemed a little shocked.

This time I swing with my Marmora blade, not doing it so drastic that it spins me, but enough to attempt to slice Lotor. I only grazed his hand before he stepped back. With the way my Marmora sword was positioned, I threw a little bit up before catching it with the blade almost touching my forearm, and try to stab the prince in the neck, using my paladin sword to try and make Lotor duck.

The prince did duck, but he used his sword to block the Marmora blade, and with his free hand, grabbed my wrist and twisted. I yelped at the pain, the attack surprising me that I drop the blade, making it turn back to the dagger form. I leaned a little back and  side kicked him in the stomach, making him stumbling back and grasping for air.

“Well...” the prince gasped, “you’re not so bad of a fighter, I must have misjudged you a little,” he smirked before he took a deep breath and stood up straight, wiping a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth, “I guess I'm going to have to power up,” and with that statement he glowed an orange color.

I stepped back, feeling the heat from the raging prince from where I was standing. I hear a low growl before a booming laughter that echoed among the canyon walls erupted from the Halfbreed prince only a few feet away. I looked around, almost having to turn my body, to find the princess who was on her hands and knees with wide eyes. I look over to Lotor when I hear a snarl.

The heat has died down now, the orange glow that the prince had emitted is now vanished, and ahead of me I see the prince. He seems more vicious, something in his eyes that just scream ‘rabid animal’ bore into mine. He's heaving, like he just ran a marathon, but he’s smiling, like he won something, and that makes a shiver run down my spine. I sense something from him too. Almost like when I sense the druids, but this one is uglier, more menacing as it seems that the  energy comes from him in wave.

“When you left me in the quintessence field, it felt like everything was burning, flames licking my skin and insides slowly, until I felt like I was in an inferno, then, there was nothing,” he sneered as he raised his sword to look at his hand, almost like he was in a trance, “I felt numb, like I was swimming in nothingness,” he shook his head as he looked up at me.

“How did you get out?” I growl, “I want an actual answer this time,”

He smirked, “Once I was numb, my thoughts wandered, and I got to connect to my machine, and then, I came out, feeling more powerful, like something inside was trying to get out,” he  shrugs his shoulders as he crouched, “And now I'm here, ready to end you, and take the princess,” he launched with such speed that I almost couldn’t see him.

But I saw, and I sidestepped as I brought my sword to stop the prince for trying to cut me. He just grinned as I snarled back. He attacked, and I dodged and blocked. It was going like this for a while it felt like, until he kicked at my head and I brought my guard toward my head...

And left myself vulnerable for him to slash me. From my right shoulder, to a couple of inches above my left hip. It burned. 

I staggered back as I hit my back to the canyon wall, not knowing how close I was to it to begin with while I was gasping for breath. My blood was rushing, but I heard two distinctive noises. A raspy laugh that seemed to echo, and a war cry. I looked up in time to see the princess throw her rope at the prince and throw him a good several feet from us.

She then ran up to me as I feel forward. I was able to catch myself on my hands and feet, but once she was near, I felt all my energy leave my body and I fell to the side. Luckily the princess was there and caught me, but it hurt like a bitch. I groaned in pain as I clenched both my eyes and teeth, not having the energy nor the breath to scream. The wound was burning. I was lied down on my back as my head was pillowed by the princess’ lap. I felt a hand run through my hair and her voice, but everything seemed so far away.

I fought to stay awake. I did truly try, but everything was turning into darkness. I felt pressure on my chest, but I couldn’t fight it, couldn’t get it off of me despite the pain that sparked through my whole body.

Then, all of a sudden, I felt energy run through me. I gasped, clenched my eyes shut as I took a shuddering deep breath, but it hurt and I started to cough.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t have enough energy to heal your wound...” but I heard something in the background, my  galra senses must have momentarily gotten better because I hear rocks being shifted from the area Lotor was at.

I turn my head away from Allura, ignoring the pain I felt throughout my body as I strained my neck to look. There, I see him standing up, and he looks pissed. I look back at Allura as she stares at me with concern in her eyes.

“Allura, you need to go, Lotor is coming back and he looks pissed,” I exclaim as I try to get up but I just feel fire burn across my torso.

She looks over to where Lotor is and her eyes widen as I feel her tighten her hold around me. There’s a flash and I turn my head to look, and I see Lotor doing that powering up thing he did early. 

“Allura,” I wait until I get her attention before I continue, “You need to leave, he was more powerful when he did that the first time. He’s going to be more powerful now, and you need to leave and warn the team and Atlas,” I plead with her.

“ ** I won’t leave you behind ** ,” she tightens her hold around me as if to prove her point.

I just shake my head, mostly to say no without actually speaking, but also to try and clear my head. It was getting a little fuzzy.

“Allura he wants you-”

“And he wants to kill you,” she cuts me off, “I cannot leave you behind for him to only kill you.”

“Well, well, well,” there was clap close to us, making both of us jump at the  closeness of the noise, “isn’t this just lovely. Are you trying to play the hero again paladin,” Lotor  sneered.

I look above toward the voice and see Lotor only a few feet away. I feel Allura shift me off her lap, making me groan in discomfort. I try to stop her from standing, but my body just felt heavy. The princess stood as she let out her Bayard and made it extend into a staff as she got in position.

“Well princess, it seems that the poison has run  it’s course, and I must now finish you before I take care of the black paladin,” I could just hear the disdain in his voice.

Allura steps in front of me, blocking me from Lotor’s vision as she raised her staff. There was silence for a split second before they attacked. They were moving fast, almost graceful like. The princess would strike down with her staff, and Lotor would slide under the attack, and try to hit her with his sword, but then she would duck out of the way and they would continue trading hits back and forth.

Then, Allura was able to hit Lotor’s hand that was holding onto the sword, resulting in Lotor letting let it go and dropping it. Allura took advantage of the prince’s surprise and brought an onslaught of attacks, but Lotor would dodge every attack she threw at him. Until, Lotor caught the staff with his left hand, and used his right hand to punch her in the face, making her lose her grip on the staff.

Lotor took the staff from her, making the weapon turn back to  it’s bayard form, and threw it far from her. Allura still had a hand on her temple from where she got hit at when Lotor got into a fighting position. Allura shook her head a little, and got into position. Now Allura is an amazing fighter, but hand-to-hand is not her strongest way of fighting. Sure, she’s good, but from what I saw of Lotor fighting, he had the  upperhand , and I'm not surprised. He's been alive for at least 10,000 years and it showed in his skills.

I had to get up. I had to go against every demand from body that wanted me to keep still, ignore the protest that my body gave when I sat up. By the time I was just sitting up, my back on against the canyon, I felt dizzy, out of breath, and everything burned. I growled through clenched teeth, not wanting to distract the princess from the fight if she heard me yell in pain. I took a few deep breaths before I started to stand. I leaned against the canyon wall the entire time I tried to get up. Everything just hurt, but I had to push up. When I was finally standing, I was shaking, and leaning heavily on the large rock wall.

I looked up in time to see Allura get thrown the same way she thrown him when she learned of what he did. She didn’t bounce as much, only once before she skidded across the ground, but it still  looked like it hurt.

I heard Lotor’s laugh from here as it seemed to echo, “How do you like it princess,” and he charged toward her while she was still on the ground.

“Allura!” I shout out, feeling my chest expand stretch the gash across my torso, but I didn’t care because he was coming.

She looked up in time to see him kick her, first in the gut, and then the head, knocking her out. I growled, feeling the vibration throughout my body. I summoned my black Bayard, wherever it fell during our fight as it materialized in my hand. I need something that has range, knowing I won’t be able to get to where Lotor was at, let alone fight to protect her. I then saw Lotor grab something from his boot. 

I squinted, trying to find out what it was until the sun, that has been setting throughout the chase and fight, glinted off of the weapon, and my eyes widen in fear. 

It was a small dagger. Smaller than my own, being able to barely be concealed in his boot. I have to do something, anything. I growl as I try to summon a ranged weapon, anything. I know you can get different weapons, lance did it, and so did Allura. Now I really need a new weapon upgrade. I growl as I close my eyes and try to summon something other than a sword. 

_ Patience yields focus.  _ I haven't needed to say those words a long time, but I need them now. Then, I felt the Bayard transform, but I know it didn’t transform into a sword. It was heavier. I snap my eyes open and look down and found a black canon that seemed to engulf my entire arm. I look up in time to see Lotor have the dagger above his head, and I shout his name.

“Lotor!” he looks over to me, and glares at me until he catches notice of my weapon.

I don’t say anything else; I'm already breathing hard as it is, and raise the canon so it aims for the Garlan prince. I just smirk as I push a button, and a large ball of Atlean blue comes shooting out of the weapon, and hits him square in the chest, making him fly through the canyon walls, leaving a hole that fits his size like a cartoon. I breathe a sigh of relief as I slump down to the ground and let my canon disappear back to its normal form. I lean my head back and squeeze my eyes shut as I feel the adrenaline finally leave my body, and start to feel the toll my body has taken through this fight. I just clench my fist and groan in my pain.

I open my eyes, and slowly look down at my wound and grimace at it. It looks horrible. It looks like a regular sword slashed through me, then someone else part way burned the outer edges of the skin, but it didn’t help stop the blood flow. Might be the reason why I'm starting to feel a little dizzy. I squeeze my eyes close as what feels like another wave of pain engrosses me, as I feel every wound, and bruise. My back is killing me, my whole torso is burning, and my arms feel heavy. Everything just burns. 

I lean back my head and try to get comfortable while we wait for help. Then my eyes snap back open as I left my head away from the wall and look over to the other body hear in this canyon.

Allura.

I try to stand. I push all my weight on my two feet and try to get up, but all that happens is that I just fall back, and aggravate my wounds, making me whine pitifully in pain. I take a deep breath, ignoring how just simply breathing hurts more than anything else. I look back over to Allura. She's still down.

I don’t know how hard she was hit, and she might have a concussion, though if she didn’t have one earlier from that bomb then she most likely will have one now. I deeply exhale, before I shout her name, hoping that she at least twitches her head so I know she isn’t dead.

“Allura!” there’s nothing to the yell that seems to echo and disturb some bird like things, “Allura!”

This time there is a groan that I have to strain to hear, but it’s there and I sigh in relief knowing that she is still alive. It doesn’t take it long before I see her lift her head. And that’s all I need to know that she’s fine, maybe a little roughed, but other than that fine. I start seeing blackness at the edges of my vision start to spread, and I don’t fight it. I slip into darkness as all my pain disappears with it.

**Author's Note:**

> So? How did I do?  
> Do you think I should do a part 2 of either doing a 'What Happens Now' or do it from Allura's POV?
> 
> PRETTY PLEASE LEAVE A comment AND MAYBE A kudos!!!  
> ლ(ٱ٥ٱლ)


End file.
